Nach dir kommt nichts
by Jeadore
Summary: Porque Nada viene después de ti.  Mi colección de drabbles para el foro Justin Alex.Drabble N' 1: Investigación
1. Investigación

**Advertencia**: Wizards of Waverly Place no es de mi propiedad y esta historia estça hecha sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia de contenido**: Obviamente, insinuación =ejem= al incesto.

**Cantidad de palabras**: 318

**Nota de autora**: Bueenas :3 Este drabble es la inaguración a mi aporte a la tabla de drabble de de nuestro foro dedicado a JustinAlex. Se me ocurrió cuando iba a la facultad, and i couldnt resist myself. Espero que les guste (Aunque es raro, lo sé u.u). Está dedicado a las chicas del foro y también a mi más querida por regalarme tan bellissimo drabble por mi cumpleaños.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Investigación<strong>

* * *

><p>Departamento de investigación psicológica de la Universidad de Nueva York (NYU).<p>

Estudio de la conducta fraternal.

Los sujetos Russo, Justin Pepe Vincenzo y Russo, Alexandra Margarita, hermanos de sangre, serán investigados con el objetivo de determinar las relaciones entre fraternos de sexos opuestos.

Día 1.

Los sujetos llegan a desayunar con catorce minutos de diferencia. Un testigo afirmó que apenas se saludaron. En determinado momento, añadió, "Alex se le quedó mirando fijamente y cuando él preguntó '_¿Qué miras?_', ella contestó _'La cara de mono que llevas; como yo no la tengo, con la tuya me entretengo_'. Entonces Justin se fue furioso y ella al ratito se puso a escribir mensajes de texto."

Es destacable cierta hostilidad entre los sujetos. Con el fin de profundizar en la indagación, se le ha requerido los registros a la compañía de telefonía celular Verizon, cuyos servicios son utilizados por los sujetos a investigar, y que procederemos a exponer textualmente.

* * *

><p><em>De: Alexandra Russo, para: Justin Russo. 28 de junio de 2011, 07:29 hs.<em>

_No te enojes, fue una broma nomas. Ademas fue tu culpa por preg._

* * *

><p><em>De: Justin Russo, para: Alexandra Russo. 28 de junio de 2011, 07:32 hs.<em>

_¿Ahora es mi culpa? Es tu culpa, por no saber disimular._

* * *

><p><em>De: Alexandra Russo, para: Justin Russo. 28 de junio de 2011, 07:33 hs.<em>

_Que no se disimular? Creeme, después de anoche ESO FUE disimular._

* * *

><p>De: Justin Russo, para: Alexandra Russo. 28 de junio de 2011, 07:34 hs.<p>

_Pero podrías disimular con un poco más de cariño._

* * *

><p><em>De: Alexandra Russo, para: Justin Russo. 28 de junio de 2011, 07:35 hs.<em>

_No seas idiota, sabes que te amo. Sino porque crees que te miraba? Porque no puedo esperar hasta qe estemos solos_

* * *

><p>Fin Día 1.<p>

Resultados: no analizados.

Estado de la investigación: en _hiatus_.

Observaciones: Se ha decidido interrumpir la investigación a razón oficial de falta de consentimiento por parte de los sujetos.

* * *

><p><em>(Idiotez de autora: aunque no me crean, me costó intentar escribir como Alex XD)<em>


	2. Hermano

**Nach dir kommt nichts**

_Advertencia: WoWP no me pertenece y esto está hecho sin fines de lucro._

**40. Hermano**

Hasta que ella tuvo siete años y se rebeló, él le ofrecía su mano para cruzar las calles de Manhattan, ya que la ferocidad con la que conducían los autos le daba temor. Para cruzar el Times Square y avenidas como Park Avenue, él continuó ofreciéndole su mano hasta los once.

¿Por qué? Porque era su hermanita.

Cuando ella temblaba, él le preguntaba si tenía frío. Las veces que no la superaba el orgullo y contestaba que sí, él le prestaba su campera inmediatamente, sin preocuparse por sí mismo.

¿Por qué? Porque era su hermanita.

Si le rompían el corazón, él procuraba que el infeliz no vuelva y se exponía a ridículas situaciones con tal de alegrarla, de que se recupere y vuelva a hacerle bromas.

¿Por qué? Porque era su hermanita.

En los momentos que la trataban injustamente, él salía en su defensa y hacía todo lo posible para ayudarla y que no pierda de vista sus sueños.

¿Por qué? Porque era su hermanita. Porque él era el tipo de hermano protector, tanto con ella como con Max.

Pero hay momentos más difíciles y extraños en los que no sabe cómo actuar. Momentos en los que ella –y sólo ella— sonríe. No una sonrisa maligna por una travesura bien realizada ni una mueca nerviosa al sentirse atrapada, sino una con sinceridad. Es cuado él siente ese deseo de abrazarla fuertemente y besarla repetidamente por un lapso infinito de tiempo.

Pero no sabe qué hacer, se desespera y decide finalmente no hacer nada.

¿Por qué? Porque es su hermanita. Porque él es del tipo de hermano protector y de lo más peligroso que tiene que protegerla es de _él_ mismo.

Y es entonces cuando él desvía su mirada y pretende ignorarla.

* * *

><p><em>Me demoré, sí, ¿tengo su perdón? Espero que les haya gustado. Lo tengo hace rato, pero lo quería subir simultánemente con un cap. nuevo de Despertando en Las Vegas, pero por algúna razón nunca puedo avanzar considerablemente en ésta última.<em>

_¡Besos! Y... ¿reviews?_


End file.
